ian's exgirlfriend
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: what if ian had a girlfriend before the invasion and she comes to the caves. someone said demmi, and i love that name for her.
1. Chapter 1

Jeb's group and third person pov

There was a girl outside the hideout. She had black hair and gold eyes. Her black hair went to her waist and she had a worn out rubber band in it. No one recognized her except Ian and Kyle. This girl was Ian ex-girlfriend. This girl was pacing around the tree. She would occasionally get a violent thought. She was usually cheerful. She wore a black t-shirt and jeans. She wore a belt that hold cups of water and food in a pocket. She had a bag of medical supplies and clothes. She owned a black motorcycle. She left to steal a guitar. She came back to play it and sing.

Ian's ex-girlfriend pov

I came to the desert, thinking Ian would be hiding here. He would hide where no one would find him. I pace back and forth around the tree. I had a random thought. It was would a scalpel be able to cut through this tree. The only reason I don't do it was this was the only shade I found. I get my motorcycle over here. You might be asking why I have a motorcycle? I got it has a gift. They only have black. Before you ask I don't have an obsession with black. I wear black shirts and dresses to hide how long my hair is. I left to steal a guitar. I sang Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I sung it with a lot of emotion, because I seriously think Ian moved on.


	2. the caves

Ian's ex-girlfriends pov

I think I see something. A staircase. I walk down there with my bag, my water, and my new guitar. Cool, a crowd. I guess they were watching me yesterday. I push through the crowd, and get pushed back by people. Apparently they don't trust me, because they were yelling at me to leave. When I'm through the crowd. I see Ian and Kyle. " Hey" I say in my best attempt to be cool voice. Kyle teases me about it. I hug Kyle, and kiss Ian on the forehead. I then take notice to the girl clinging to Ian. She had brown hair and green brown eyes with a silver reflection, a soul. I asked Ian who she is. He answered Wanda. I just realized that Ian and Wanda are dating. I chose then to introduce myself to Wanda. I also stated I was Ian's ex-girlfriend.

Wanda's pov

She was Ian's ex. I had never seen a prettier girl. I could never compete with her. I never knew Ian had an ex-girlfriend. She also was close to Kyle, and that made her perfect for Ian. She was gorgeous with her long black hair and gold eyes. She could be a model. She could also sing. She had a beautiful singing voice, and I knew from her song that she still loves Ian. She is a happy, and strange girl. She looked to be about twenty. I later found out she had had a job has a healer.

Ian's pov

She is still human! She also still loves me. I don't love her anymore. I love Wanda now. I did not expect to see my ex-girlfriend again. My ex informed me that she had had a job has a healer. I was impressed. Wow! She also requested to bring her motorcycle in. I said she could, and went to help her. Wanda seemed jealous. I moved my ex-girlfriend into a new room. She forced Jeb to get her a window.

Ian's ex-girlfriend's pov

I loved my new room. It had a window. I loved opening the window before I went to sleep. I would shut it when I woke up. I was an early riser so I woke up before everyone else was up. I would change clothes, and brush my hair. I would go get Ian after brushing my hair. I tried to get Ian to realize that he still loves me, but I know he loves Wanda more.

Kyle's pov

I noticed her trying to get Ian to go out with her again. She should stop trying so hard, though I would prefer they get back together. She often chatted with me, and told jokes, and challenged me. She acted very normal. I teased her that she still can't beat me. She often fights with me trying to win. She's the strongest girl I know. I think her goal is to win a fight against me. Her other goal is to get Ian to date her again. Now I have the perfect reason to break up Ian and Wanda, but I won't do it in fear of hurting my brother.

Ian's pov

I just found out I'm crushing on my ex. She somehow manages to still be cheerful, while she's heartbroken. I think she is acting. I have no clues though.


End file.
